


Snapshots

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 14 spoilers, M/M, Massive End of Game Spoilers, Poor Poor Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: The Dawn has come, and Prompto only finds solace in his photos.





	

The Dawn had come.

 

So many mixed emotions.

 

Weary joy, relief at having survived the long night and so many battles.  Quiet, unwilling acceptance of what had to happen to achieve it.  Silent screaming grief for what he had lost.  He felt like a shit, he wasn't the only one to have lost their King.  Iggy and Gladio too, had been there and sent Noctis off to his death alone.  Not by choice, but they hadn't been there to take care of him.  Prompto felt lost.  Ten years he had waited for Noct, ten damn long years where the only piece of hope was that Noct was alive and the only reason he knew that was because his weapons still came at his command.

 

He had to wonder why it had to be this way. 

 

The small apartment he had once called home was his once more, having had no desire to leave Insomnia again.  He had to help with the rebuilding efforts, if nothing else.  Noct would've wanted him to keep busy.

 

A dull thump interrupted his thoughts.

 

He rose, scratching at his marked wrist without realizing as he went to find the cause of the disturbance.  HIs heart broke.

 

His favourite photo album. had somehow fell off the shelf.  Prompto picked it up, lost of the swirl of emotions as he opened it.

 

_A picture of him and Noct, his own grin wide compared to Noct's more restrained smile as they leaned against each other, Prompto's shirt untucked, his school uniform rumpled compared to Noctis, looking impeccable.  It was the first photo he had ever taken of them together, after Prompto had finally gotten the confidence to actually speak to the Prince._

It made Prompto smile wistfully.

His teenage self, when exams and not making an idiot of himself in front of his cool new best friend were the most troubling thing about his life.  Before.

 

He turned the page, fingers trailing over the laminated photos as if they were priceless artifacts.  And to him they were.

 

_Next was a picture of him with Noctis, Iggy and Gladio, all of them wearing their new Crownsguard uniforms, all four of them smiling, unaware that soon things would change, and not for the better.  Prompto had been so glad and proud that Noct trusted him to go with him, that Noct wanted Prompto with him.  He was just a tagalong, not a smart person like Iggy or strong like Gladio.  Yet Noct liked him and wanted him to go.  And that was enough._

 

The blond chuckled softly, fingers reverently caressing the page before he moved on.

 

_Just Noct on his own this time.  His gaze thoughtful, eyes watching nothing of the wild beauty oas they drove on another fetch mission for Cindy.  Prompto would've given any amount of gil (not that he had a lot, in all honesty) to know what he was thinking.  Noct's hair was ruffled in the breeze, and Prompto had the strangest urge to  run his hands through it._

 

_A few days later. Galdin Quay.  They had done enough missions to afford a stay at the swanky hotel, and he had caught Noct unguarded, eyes bright and full of life as he laughed at something just off camera.  What exactly he couldn't recall, but seeing the Prince so lost in mirth, his burden forgotten, was enough._

 

Another photo, he can't recall taking it.  Was it perhaps Iggy then?  Did he sneak it into the album, knowing what would happen next?

 

_Lestallum.  Iris and Jared and Talcott were there too.  In the cheerful chaos, no-one can see the way the uncrowned King of Lucis is staring at his best friend, one of his Crownsguard.  It is an intimate gaze, his lips curling upwards despite his recent sorrow.  Prompto is looking at Noct over Talcott's head, returning the smile with a knowing one of his own.  Nobody witnesses it, except the photographer._

 

He remembered that night well, too well.  A lump catches in his throat.  When he and Noct...well, he guess you could say starting dating?  If by dating you mean hanging out, fighting Imperials and traipsing around Eos together.  Any and every opportunity, no matter how short, they use to steal some time alone together.

 

 _He doesn't have a photo of when they first slept together, but it is burned into his mind and so he has no chance to forget or escape.  Noct's lust dazed expression mixed with affection, playfully prodding his shoulder before Prompto abruptly shoved  him up against the wall.  No time, no time at all.  The door has two keys, Iggy has the other one.  It's only a short time til he and Gladio come back with more supplies, and Prompto needs to do this, they both do.  Noct needs to forget the pain and exhaustion fighting Titan has burdened him with, Prompto needs a reminder that Noctis is still alive, still there for Prompto to claim.  It's awkward and hurts a little and neither of them really know what they're doing.  But because it's Noctis and Prompto it's perfect.  Neither of them want to bring up the obvious question of how long it'll last - Luna is an unspoken specter looming on the horizon_  , _and neither of them want to disturb what they have, for as short or as long as they have it._

 

He lets out a chuckle that morphs into a sob, his grip tightening on the page as if he can somehow drag the remnants of the old Lucian magic to pull Noctis out of the photo and into his arms.  It hurts so damn much.

 

_He doesn't take many photos after Altissia.  He can't.  He doesn't have the heart.  Iggy is blind and Gladio is angry and Noct is grieving and Prompto doesn't know how to pull them all together again.  It hurts, just as much as the lack of contact between him and Noct.    The last time they made love was before they left Cape Caem, but it hadn't soothed him at all, a reminder of what he will lose., so he hastily took a photo of Noct asleep, relaxed and content in the aftermath of their passion.  He was sweaty and filthy and yet he was perfection.  It broke his heart._

 

_It's too quiet on the train, and all he can do is sit next to Ignis and try to help him, voice more subdued as he describes what is happening._

 

No time for photos then.

 

_Pain, fear, yet the belief that Noct would come for him, hope yet not daring to name it.  What if Noct has had enough?  Especially knowing who - no, what - Prompto really is.  Broken.  A defect._

 

_It is only fitting that the fates decide to truly break him by denying him Noctis, dragging his lover into the crystal while the world goes to hell.  He sees less and less of Ignis and Gladio.  He sees Talcott and Iris and Cindy and Aranea from time to time. but he feels like he's drifting, lost in the current without the one person he truly longs to see.  Those ten long years feel far longer, a lifetime._

 

Two last photos.

 

_One at Hammerhead, the gang finally reunited and in their new gear.  Noct is scruffy, unshaven.  Yet he is there, and solid.  He embraces them all, yet it is clear he is changed.  Grim determination matched with a regal air and Prompto is reminded that Noct was born to be king.  The king of kings, even.  Noct draws them all close, an arm wrapped around Prompto, uncaring for the opinions of the others, even the few hunters still in the base.  His other arm brushes against Ignis', letting his friend and advisor know he was there. Gladio is behind Noct, and there is no mistaking the pride in his eyes at seeing the man his prince has become.  It is the last photo of the King alive with all his Kingsglaive._

 

_The final photo of Noctis Lucis Caelum.  It is just him, a selfie obviously taken while the others tried (or pretended) to sleep, his revelations still whirling in their minds.  His expression is sad, but there is no anger, only acceptance and determination.  He knows only one person will see this picture, that it won't be shared.  Sad that so many things remain unsaid.  Will always be unsaid.  But both of them know._

 

_I'm sorry, I have to go.  Don't want to, but must._

 

_I miss you already._

 

_I love you._

 


End file.
